ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Slimer's Curse
In Slimer's Curse, Slimer wins a million dollars in cash on the lottery, but everything Slimer buys with his prize money is cursed!Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 34. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Mike and Driver Jonathan Tightly Winston Zeddemore Ray Stantz Slimer Janine Melnitz Egon Spengler Peter Venkman Cursed Lottery Gifts Equipment Ecto-1 Ecto-Limo Spectral Decontaminator Dimensional Inverter Proton Pack Particle Thrower P.K.E. Meter Locations Firehouse Plot During an intense rainstorm in the evening, an armored van swerved around. It crashed past a gate and drove through a cemetery. The van braked but hit a tombstone marked "Tightly." While the driver tried to get the van out of the mud, a mist rose from the open grave and entered the van. The mist grabbed Mike, the guard, and threw him off a chest. The mist entered the chest. The driver turned and asked what was going around but wasn't about to believe it was a ghost. At the Firehouse, Winston read a book about Jonathan Tightly, the eccentric millionaire. After he learned a little about Tightly, Ray began to regret buying a lottery ticket for Slimer. Slimer hovered nervously above the front desk's phone. The phone rang but it was a wrong number. Janine and Egon tried to dash Slimer's hopes but he dashed past Peter, sliming him, to answer the door. It was only a vacuum cleaner salesman. While Peter told Slimer to give it up, the phone rang again. Janine answered and assigned the guys a new case. Slimer declined an invitation to join them. As Ecto-1 departed the Firehouse, an armored van pulled up. After the doorbell rang, Slimer answered the phone by mistake. Slimer greeted the armored van workers, the same ones from the night before. Slimer presented his Lucky Bucks card and the confirmed it was 427699, the winning numbers. They presented Slimer with $1 million in cash. As Janine came outside, Slimer flew around and kissed everyone present. Ecto-1 returned and saw news crews surrounding the Firehouse. The guys walked in and saw Slimer with his money. Slimer was happy to see them and stuffed some money in Peter's pocket. No one noticed it glow menacingly. Upstairs in the rec room, Slimer and the guys played a board game using Slimer's money. Egon offered $100,000 for the Statue of Liberty but Slimer wanted double. Winston was annoyed by this since he only got $50,000 for all of his Beverly Hills hotels. The doorbell rang and Slimer flew down to answer it. He returned with pizza for everyone. However, they came with worms, eyeballs, and bats. Janine got off the phone with the pizza parlor and it didn't seem like they believed the story. Slimer apologized for the bad pizza. Janine tried to lighten the mood by playing some music from her new stereo system. Peter showed off his new dress suit. All of a sudden, the stereo went insane and shot albums until it imploded. Peter chalked up everything as a coincidence. Janine pulled on a loose string on Peter's suit and it came to pieces instantly. A horn honked from outside. Slimer happily led everyone outside to present a new Ecto. However, when Winston turned the key, the car exploded. As Slimer cried, Egon began to show concern over the recent events. Janine processed a lot of phone calls and sent the guys out to investigate. After they returned to the Firehouse, Egon still had his P.K.E. Meter out and got a reading from Slimer's money. In Egon's lab, the money was tested. Ray translated Egon's conclusion and revealed the money was haunted and spread bad luck to whoever touched it. Ray suggested burning it but Winston reminded everyone that was a crime. Egon declared decontamination was not a viable option... so it was best to get rid of it. Egon suggested they trace the curse back to its source and return the money. Peter began to ponder a better idea. The Ghostbusters and Slimer traced the curse to a cemetery. They split up to find the focal point faster. Soon enough, Ray tripped and "discovered" the grave of Jonathan Tightly. Tightly manifested from the bag of money and attacked. Peter tried to blast him, but Tightly set Peter's pack to overload. Peter ditched the pack and ran for it. Winston shouted Tightly wanted his money back from the state. Ray and Egon quickly dumped the money out. Tightly formed a vortex and siphoned all the money into his grave and pulled his tombstone back up to its rightful place. Back at the Firehouse, Janine announced calls stopped around midnight. Egon assured Slimer he could safely reclaim his money in 700 years. Janine asked about the money Slimer already spent. Egon mused the curse was lifted when Tightly took the other money. The doorbell rang and Slimer flew off to get more pizza. The episode ends with Slimer happily enjoying a normal pizza free from haunting. Trivia *The episode was recorded on June 7, 1989.Marsha Goodman (1989). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Slimer's Curse" (1989). *This episode was only 15 minutes long. *This is one of the few episodes where the Ghostbusters get rid of the ghost without using their equipment. *When the Ghostbusters see reporters at the Firehouse, Winston asks Peter if he'd been bugging Geraldo (Rivera) again.Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Slimer's Curse" (1989) (DVD ts. 05:09-05:11). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "Peter, you seen bugging Geraldo again?"Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Slimer's Curse" (1989) (DVD ts. 05:12-05:13). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "No, this one's bigger than Geraldo." **This is the second reference to him. The first was in "The Ghostbusters Live! from Al Capone's Tomb!." *Janine played a Debbie Gibson album on her stereo system.Janine Melnitz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Slimer's Curse" (1989) (DVD ts. 06:47-06:49). Time Life Entertainment. Janine says: "It's supposed to be Debbie Gibson." Debbie Gibson is an American music artist who started in the late 1980s. **Gibson had a bit part in the first film as a girl with a pink bow in her hair celebrating her birthday at Tavern on the Green. *After calling the pizza parlor to complain about their orders, they tell the Ghostbusters to go to the "rubber room hotel."Janine Melnitz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Slimer's Curse" (1989) (DVD ts. 06:24-06:27). Time Life Entertainment. Janine says: "The pizza parlor said we should check into the rubber room hotel."Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Slimer's Curse" (1989) (DVD ts. 06:27-06:29). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "We've been told to go to worse places." Somewhat similar to what happened in Ghostbusters II. *Ray mentions eight calls having to do with Gremlins and Poltergeists all over the city.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Slimer's Curse" (1989) (DVD ts. 08:55-08:59). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Eight calls in the last hour. Gremlins and Poltergeists popping up all over the city." Both are entities the Ghostbusters have dealt with in the past. *Winston reminds everyone it's a federal offense to burn money.Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Slimer's Curse" (1989) (DVD ts. 09:42-09:43). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "Destroying money is a federal offense." "Mutilation of national bank obligations" is covered in Title 18 of the United States Code. *Peter refers to Tightly as Smokey the Bear.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Slimer's Curse" (1989) (DVD ts. 11:24-11:25). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Watch this, Smokey!" References Gallery Episode Screen Caps SlimersCurse01.jpg SlimersCurse02.jpg SlimersCurse03.jpg SlimersCurse04.jpg SlimersCurse13.jpg SlimersCurse05.jpg SlimersCurse14.jpg SlimersCurse06.jpg SlimersCurse15.jpg SlimersCurse07.jpg SlimersCurse08.jpg SlimersCurse16.jpg SlimersCurse09.jpg SlimersCurse10.jpg SlimersCurse11.jpg SlimersCurse12.jpg Collages and Edits CemeteryinSlimersCurseepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FirehousefirstfloorbackinSlimersCurseepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FirehouseoutsideinSlimersCurseepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinEcto1inSlimersCurseepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' JanineinSlimersCurseepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' NewEctoinSlimersCurseepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol4disc3menusc03.png|Episode menu for Volume 4 Disc 3 Category:RGB Episode